


Big step

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Gen, Idiots in Love, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 21:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19912372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: After getting tired of sneaking around Lucas suggests Vic moves in with him





	Big step

“Where do you see us going Lucas?”Vic asked him 

Part of her was terrified that they were moving too fast in their blossoming relationship but another part of her liked the place that they were currently at 

“Hopefully forever”Lucas responded to her question 

“Forever?”Vic gave him a small childlike smile 

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you Victoria”Lucas replied holding her hand in his 

“You want to make me Mrs.Ripley somewhere down the road?”Vic asked him raising a brow 

“Yes I totally would and I definitely want more than this”Lucas says to her 

“I want more too” Vic told Lucas 

“Good to know where we stand”Lucas mentions squeezing her hand a

“I’m practically living here”Vic laughed it was true 

She’s been over at Lucas’s place so many times that she’s gotten to the point where she was so comfortable being there

“Maybe you should move in”Lucas suggested which wouldn’t be a a bad idea 

No more sneaking around for the two of them 

Going from her place to his back and forth it was becoming pretty tiring already 

“I’ll think about it”Vic says to him 

“We wouldn’t be apart anymore”Lucas says to her 

In hindsight living together would be their best option going forward also it would mean taking a very big step in their relationship 

“It would be good for us”Vic says to him gazing into his eyes 

“You’ve made up your mind already?”Lucas asked his eyes lit up

“Yes you’ve already convinced me hot stuff”She wrapped her arms around his neck as she stared into those blue eyes of his 

His eyes were one of the first things she noticed about him before she got to knew him

“These baby blues haven’t failed me yet”Lucas chuckled

“Not just the baby blues but your charming aura and personality”Vic kisses his nose sweetly

“You do think I’m charming I knew it”Lucas stated 

“Don’t go getting a big ego now just because I said something nice to you”Vic rolled her eyes 

“I also love when you get mean”Lucas smirked 

“If you don’t stop smirking you’ll be wishing you never knew a mean version of me”Vic’s tone became spicy laced with a rawness that showed she wasn’t in the mood to play around with him

“Don’t shoot the messenger”Lucas held his handsome up in the air

“I can’t with you sometimes”Vic says hugging hm 

“Yet you love me anyways”Lucas remarks returning her hug 

“No matter how corny your jokes may be”Vic replies


End file.
